The Gray Knight
by LesterKnight
Summary: Jorynn Worbar has the most potential anyone has seen since Anakin Skywalker. He also believes the Jedi and Sith will never stop waging wars and that maybe bringing peace means taking a different path. With the rise of the First Order, Kylo Ren, and a few lost loved ones, can Jorynn bring balance to the force and peace to the galaxy like it's been longing for?
1. Hope Reborn

**Author's Note: This takes place after Return of the Jedi and before The Force Awakens and will also have some ties to The Old Republic Era. Will have appearances from Luke Skywalker, Snoke, and Kylo Ren.**

It's been **_11 years_** since the fall of the empire. There has been peace throughout the galaxy but the fall of an empire only ensures that _**another one**_ _ **will rise**_ soon enough. Evil never dies. Not in this world. It plots and waits for the right time to strike. There is peace now but how long will it last? The cry of a baby rings out. "A baby boy," Cander says, eyes filled with tears.

On the planet of Trosnova, Cander and Jianna are like everyone else. Poor and slaves to its government. They never allow any child to be raised by its biological parents. Cander and Jianna have made an arrangement with a friend to leave Trosnova for good and start a new life somewhere else. "A beautiful baby boy. What shall we name him?"

Coming back down from the pain, Jianna answers already having a name planned for the baby. " **Jorynn**." "Jorynn? I like it," Cander says trying to calm the baby. "Let me hold him," Jianna insists. Cander hands Jorynn over to Jianna and all of a sudden she is calm. She doesn't feel any pain or worry about anything. She feels that there is something special about Jorynn. Something she can't quite describe. "What is it?" Cander asks because he can see that her demeanor's changed. Jianna looks at him with different eyes. "Our son-he's _**different**_."

Jianna looks back down at Jorynn and Jorynn opens his eyes and makes eye contact and he gives a little smile. "I can feel it." Lacon, the friend who agreed to fly them off of Trosnova, bursts into the room. " We have to go now." "What's going on?" Cander asks.

"They've got a whole squad out searching for unregistered births. If we get caught, we'll all get arrested and tried for treason-that is if they don't feel like murdering anyone." "Ok we'll grab our things and meet you at your ship." "Ok hurry. Please," Lacon urges before leaving. Cander begins grabbing their things while Jianna admires Jorynn. Cander quickly turns to Jianna. "You ready for this? There's no turning back after this." "There was no turning back once I got pregnant," she says with a smile. Cander smiles back and they both leave the room.

Cander opens the door to a bustling city. Sounds of the squad are heard nearby. "All right lets do this." They take off running and make their way through the city. They see the ship up ahead and seemingly out of nowhere a soldier appears in front of them.

"Hold it right there!" he exclaims. Jianna hides Jorynn under her robe. "What's going on? We're just passing through," Cander says sarcastically. "You two are running through here. I'd say you're more than passing through. What are you running for?"

Cander tries to think of something but Lacon beats him to it by knocking the soldier out from behind. "What are you doing?!" Cander exclaims. "He wasn't going to let you go and we don't have time to chat to anyone so I made a decision. Do you want to leave or not?" Cander looks back at Jianna and then back at Lacon and they all take off running. They get to his ship and board it. It's a small ship but it gets the job done.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be a problem?" Jianna asks. "Hey we've made it this far and besides, what good is your own father being in the government if it doesn't grant you some perks along with it?" They all share a smile. "Thank you so much for this. For everything you do for all of us. You've given us hope that we can have a future and at the very least, our children can." Jianna says looking down at Jorynn.

He's very calm for a newborn and seems to feel more than safe in Jianna's arms. "It's really no problem for me. I know what the people like my father do. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing. Any way I can help the people out, I'll do it." Cander is getting really anxious now. "I really love that and all but can we please get out of here before they show up?" he asks.

Lacon laughs. "Sure thing, my friend. Let's get you guys far away from here." The ship takes off and leaves the atmosphere. Lacon is getting the ship ready to use the hyperdrive. "You sure you guys don't just wanna stay and talk to the soldiers?" he says sarcastically. "Yeah I'll tell them all about our friend in the government who secretly helps the poor." Cander jokingly replies. "I'm sure they would just laugh and then arrest you." "You're probably right about that. This thing ready to go?"

Lacon turns a switch and then turns to Cander and Jianna. "Yep. We're all good to go. You guys ready to start a new life?" Cander turns to Jianna and they give each other a smile. "We're more than ready," Cander says. "All right, lets do it." Lacon turns one last switch and the ship goes into hyperdrive and the ship disappears.


	2. When the Stars Align

Cander and Jianna have been safely living on the planet of _Naboo_ for a few months now. They have finally started a life they have always wanted. Jianna smiles down at Jorynn. "Let's go for a walk," she says. Cander, who is repairing a weapon, is caught off guard. "What?" "Around the marketplace. We don't have to buy anything. I just want him to see as much of his new home as possible." Cander laughs. "Yeah sure. Just give me a sec. I want to finish repairing this thing so I don't have to do it later," he says.

Something makes its way into Jianna's mind. "Do you remember those stories my grandmother would tell us as kids? About the people in my family?" she asks. "Yeah I think so. I remember a couple of names. I remember hearing about a _Revan_ and _Malak_ and how they had been on both sides of the force. What about the stories?" Jianna hesitates for a moment. "Whenever I look at Jorynn, it makes me start to believe that— _ **knock!knock!knock!**_ …Cander and Jianna freeze for a moment and then Cander rushes to the door. He opens it to find a guard standing there. "Hi, sorry to bother you folks but I was sent here to see if you had the captain's rifle fully repaired," he says.

"Almost. Tell him if it's possible, to let me have until tomorrow with it so that I know it's fully ready to go. If that's not possible, I can have it ready for him by tonight." The guard nods. "Will do. Thank you for your time sir." "No problem," Cander says shutting the door. He turns to look at Jianna and Joryyn. Jianna notices this. "What is it?" she asks. "Let's go for that walk," Cander says with a big smile. "But what about the rifle?" "Ah he can wait. It's not like they're going to war tonight." Jianna smiles back and they share a kiss.

The marketplace is booming as usual. Jianna and Cander get countless offers to buy things they don't need and Jianna stops Cander from buying things that only he wants. They stop for a second to admire the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asks. "It still doesn't feel real that we're here," Cander says. "But we are. And this is where we will build a family and a life together." — "Hey! Somebody stop him!" A voice yells. Cander is suddenly knocked over by a stranger dressed in dark robes. The stranger suddenly looks at Jorynn as if he _senses_ something about him.

He runs into Jianna, knocking her over and he grabs Jorynn and takes off running. "JORYNN!" Jianna exclaims. Cander runs after the mysterious stranger but the crowd of people gets larger and Cander loses him. He looks everywhere and doesn't see the stranger anywhere. He runs back to Jianna. "Are you ok?" he asks. "Did you see where he went?" "No. I got lost in the crowd." He says. This infuriates Jianna. "You didn't keep going after him?!" "Where was I to go? I lost him in the crowd. I don't know where he went." He says.

Jianna looks towards the crowd and then back at Cander. "What?" he asks. She takes off running towards the crowd. "Wait!" Cander exclaims. He runs after her but loses her in the crowd as well. He doesn't know what to do. He decides to head back home. He runs back home and busts through the door. He heads straight towards the captain's rifle. If he can get the rifle to the captain now, maybe they can help find Jianna and Jorynn. He grabs the rifle and leaves. He runs as fast as he can through the streets, almost falling over several times.

He stops at the captain's quarters. Two guards approach him. "Step away from the door sir!" one guard says. Panting, Cander holds up the rifle. "This is for the captain." The two guards look at each other and then let him in. "Mr. Corliss, I didn't expect to see you today after one of my men told me you wanted until tomorrow to be finished repairing my rifle," the captain says. Cander wants to get straight to the point. "I'm sorry to show up like this unannounced but something's just happened and I need your help." "What is it?" he asks. "My son was just kidnapped by someone. I ran after him and I couldn't find him.

I run back to my wife and tell her that I lost the guy and then she proceeds to run after him. I then run after her and lose her as well. I didn't know what to do so I came here." The captain is concerned. "Ok just breathe for a second. We're going to get right on this," he says. He turns to one of his men. "Jimi, send a squad out to look for Jianna and Jorynn Corliss. I will join you in a moment." "Yes sir," Jimi says. He leaves to go assemble a squad. Cander stares at the captain. "What do you want me to do?" he asks. The captain looks at Cander.

"For now, I think it would be best you go back home and wait for us to conduct our search," he says. Cander is confused. "You want me to just sit at home and wait while they're out there and anything could happen to them?" "I get it. I do and I understand why you feel that way but this is our job. Just let us handle this. We will bring back your wife and son." Cander is disappointed. "And what if you don't?" he asks. The captain pauses for a moment. "We will. Just go home. Please." Cander thinks about it. "Ok I will. Just make sure you find both of them and bring them back to me ok?" The captain gives a tired smile. "Will do," he says.

Cander heads back home. For hours he waits, pacing back and forth just hoping Jianna and Jorynn are ok. Eventually it wears him down and he falls asleep on the floor. He wakes up the next day to his door opening and the captain walking in with Jianna. Cander embraces her but she does not embrace him. He notices Jorynn isn't with them. He looks at the captain. " **What about Jorynn**?" he asks. The captain has a look of disappointment on his face. "We did not find him," he says. "What? What about the guy who was chasing him before me?" "We talked to him and he gave us a description of what he looked like but we were unable to find anyone matching that description."

"Well we have to go back out and look harder," Cander replies. The captain throws his hand up. "We are going back out to look for your son. You just got your wife back. Stay here with her and comfort each other until we bring your son back." Cander looks back at Jianna who hasn't moved and back at the captain. He shakes his head and the captain along with his men, leave. Cander turns to Jianna. "Did something happen out there?" he asks. She turns to him, tears running down her face. "This is my fault. I wanted to go for a walk. Had we not been there, he never would've been taken." Cander embraces her. "Don't blame yourself for this. There's no way either of us could've possibly known this was going to happen."

Jianna is stiff and is holding back something. "Cander, I have to leave," she says. Cander is confused. "What? Why? You heard the captain. They're finishing their search. We should just stay here." Jianna walks away and walks to a panel in the floor in their bedroom. "I'm not going to join the captain," she says. "Then what are you doing? What is this?" She puts on a _cloak_ and turns around. "Cander, there's a part of me that I've kept hidden from you. From everyone for the sake of living a normal life. I didn't ever want to do something like this again but the captain and his men are never going to find Jorynn. This is my fault and I have to find him and bring him back."

Cander is completely confused now. "I can't tell you everything right now because there's no time. When I find Jorynn and bring him back, I will tell you everything. I promise," she says. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime then? Just go on about my day like nothing's happened? At least with you here, it would make things easier to deal with. Now you want to run off and leave me here alone? I have no idea who you are right now." More tears stream down Jianna's face. "I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted this to happen," she says.

"So that's it then? You're leaving to go find our son and I don't know when you'll be back?" Jianna grabs a _lightsaber_. "It's the only way we'll get Jorynn back," she says proceeding toward the door. Cander is frozen and doesn't know what to say. She turns around to face Cander and he looks back. " _I love you_ ," she says and then she walks out. Cander is still frozen and doesn't fully understand what just happened. He looks at the door and then runs towards it to try and catch Jianna. He walks out into the busy street and doesn't see her anywhere.

A small ship is seen flying towards a remote, foreboding planet. A baby's cry rings out. The pilot turns around and steps up to reveal that the baby is Jorynn. "Hush now. Everything is going to be all right. This will be your home now." The ship enters the planet's atmosphere and the mysterious stranger exits the ship with Jorynn. The land is barren and no one else seems to be around. He walks toward a cave and a figure calls out from the darkness with a deep, raspy voice. " _Who is this child_?" the figure asks. "I did what you asked of me master. Afterwards, I came across this child and I sensed something in him. I knew I had to bring him here."

" _Yes. I can feel the force within him. There is something special about this child. He will be strong. Have you checked his midichlorian count_?" "Not yet. I wanted to bring him here first," the stranger says. " _Let's check it now_." The stranger pulls out a device to draw Jorynn's blood and test it. He hands it to the figure. " _Hmmm_ ," the figure says. "What is it master?" " _His midichlorian count is over_ **100,000**." The stranger is baffled. "That's not possible," the stranger says. " _Anything is possible with the force_." The stranger excitedly realizes something. "By that estimation, he could be more powerful than Vader _ever was_." The figure laughs and steps out into the light revealing himself to be _**Snoke**_.

" _Exactly, my apprentice. Exactly_."


End file.
